


Mr Probably Flips Backwards Out of the Shower in the Morning meets Mr I Will Not be Defeated by the Mere Sight of the Man’s Inappropriately Tight Military Issue Pants

by synvamp



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gay Sex, Humour, M/M, Oneshot, Porn with a little plot if you squint and turn your head, Smut, Swearing, Top!Qrow, Vol 3 Qrow, bottom!Clover, graphic depictions of sex, right here right now, stupidly long title for comic effect, you and me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: It was a long time since Qrow had been eyes-wide-open, heart-thumping-all-the-way-to-his-feet stunned by a man. But as Clover’s ass strutted away, it took him way too long to realise that his mouth was still open... Once the dust settles and Qrow manages to close his face, he sets about getting himself a nice slice of that gorgeous ass all to himself.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 93





	Mr Probably Flips Backwards Out of the Shower in the Morning meets Mr I Will Not be Defeated by the Mere Sight of the Man’s Inappropriately Tight Military Issue Pants

\---xxx---

It was a long time since Qrow had been eyes-wide-open, heart-thumping-all-the-way-to-his-feet _stunned_ by a man. But as Clover’s ass strutted away, it took him _way_ too long to realise that his mouth was still open.

It was just because of the semblance. That was all it was. And Cloves didn’t spell it out before the mission in a controlled environment, no. Of course he didn’t. Mr Dramatic Pants had to throw it out there just when they were starting to see some action. Right when things were getting _interesting._

Clover _might_ not have known about _his_ semblance. He _might not_ … but with Jimmy assigning the two of them together?

He _had_ to know.

That was a typical Jimmy move right there. The guy was so angy but deep down he was the ultimate mum friend. Qrow could count the number of times that Jimmy had assigned him a babysitter only if he used both hands _and_ both feet.

_J_ _ames, James, James_ … he tutted to himself, but he had to admit, Jimmy may just have hit the jackpot this time.

_Good fortune, hmmm?_

It was like a casual foot to the face.

And the fact that boy scout let it come out that way? That said a lot about the man.

He liked a _reaction._

He was _provocative._

And Qrow _liked it._

He liked the provocation, he liked the _wink_ and he liked the ass very much, thank you.

The semblance was… _interesting_ … but he was more than happy to process that another day.

_Drama,_ Mr Probably Flips Backwards Out of the Shower in the Morning? _Well, I can do drama just fine._

So once his brain had rebooted and the afterimage of that wink finally faded from his sight, he prepared himself for Round Two.

_I will not be defeated by the mere sight of the man’s inappropriately tight military issue pants._

_I’m Qrow Damn Branwen. I eat gung-ho military toy boys for breakfast. Literally if they stay over._

_No cocky rookie is going to get the better of me._

Qrow held back when they arrived in the huge Atlas hanger. The high steel ceilings echoed with the thump of boots as the kids raced ahead. Clover, bless his cotton socks, was talking to the ground crew like they were planning a family reunion. _Such a good guy._

Qrow smirked just a little. The man made such a show of being Mr Yes Sir No Sir Three Bags Full Sir… but something about the _wink_ made him think that’s what it was… a show. You don’t get a wink like that being a good boy.

_And that ass… the way he moves those hips is just about poetry._

_Hmmmmmm…_

_Focus,_ he reminded himself as Clover wrapped it up. The two overall-clad mechanics left and then it was just the two of them.

Qrow tried not to notice the swagger as Clover approached, “Are you waiting for me?” he asked, Mr I’m Such a Damn Professional.

“I am,” Qrow smiled. Clover came to a stop in front of him, one hand resting on his hip and the other lightly touching his clover pin. _Think you might need some luck do you, golden boy?_

“What’s up?” Clover asked lightly.

_Foot to the face, hmmm?_

_Could be fun._

“You’re cute,” Qrow said, taking one step closer.

Clover’s business face melted away, “And you’re _fast_.”

His mouth might have been protesting but his body was not. Clover looked him once up and down and took one last step… _so close_ to closing the gap between them. They stood eye to eye and Qrow found his gaze lingering on damp lips.

_I’m not going to push you, lucky charm. You want it? Come and get it._

“I can slow down,” Qrow shrugged, “I’m not in a rush,” he brought his eyes back to those teal orbs. Little crow’s feet winked into view as Clover smiled.

“Me either but…” And Clover’s eyes spoke volumes.

A spark zapped between them and it lit the room.

“But?” Qrow repeated, letting his eyes slide slowly down over the juicy double-rise of muscle that was _that chest._ There were only a few inches of warm air between them and it took every last bit of restraint Qrow had to not just bury his face in it.

The hand which hovered on the pin lifted slowly and searching fingers found Qrow’s hip, “But… I also have nothing on now so…” Clover’s grip tightened and his eyes blazed.

“I love nothing,” Qrow leaned in and let his lips brush Clover’s ear, “Let’s do it together.”

Clover made a soft, lustful noise… just a little hum of anticipation. He leaned over and their chests touched, his nose ruffled Qrow’s hair.

“I do have to get out of my uniform first… Unless you like it on..?” a thumb circled on Qrow’s hip and the warm breath huffed on his neck. Giddy shivers raced across his skin and he could feel the heat lighting up his body.  
  


Clover _certainly_ did not get that wink being a good boy. “I do like the uniform but I think getting you out of it might be even more fun… unless _you_ like it on?” he tipped his head back and his brows twitched with a sultry smile.

“The General warned me about you,” Clover said, nodding slowly. A second hand found Qrow’s other hip and he held _tight._

“Oh did he now?” Qrow drawled. What Jimmy had to say about him was _not_ his preferred topic of conversation right now but he was happy to let the man get it off his spectacular chest.

“He said that you’re a bad influence,” he pulled Qrow closer, leaving only a single inch of desperation between them.

“It’s sweet that he worries about you…” Qrow smiled, “I can stop. I’d hate to take advantage of you…” He put his arms up around Clover’s neck and finally pulled them together. He could feel Clover hard against his hip and he relished the way those teal eyes fluttered closed.

Clover caught his breath, then his hungry gaze lingered on Qrow’s jaw… his chest… “I have to say I can see the danger…”

“I can stop any time…” Qrow pressed just a little closer. He let the heat of his chest, the solid presence of his cock be a firm invitation.

Soft lips grazed his ear, “Please don’t…”

Qrow’s long fingers circled on that powerful, tempting chest, “How does this work?” he asked, one finger tapping the pin. He looked up and their lips brushed together, “If I flick it, do I get lucky?”

“I can’t believe I thought you were shy…” Clover breathed, returning the kiss. Hesitant, gentle lips tested the waters. A little peck then they claimed Qrow’s bottom lip, sucking with a delicate intensity.

“I can’t believe I thought you were a good boy…” Qrow pulled him in and explored with his tongue. Their bodies pressed together and every inch of that hard flesh cried out to him.

“Oh, I’m good,” Clover promised, pulling Qrow to him with fresh intensity.

Qrow drew deep on his self control and managed not to just grind into the man, “Do you know the schedule for the supply runs?” he asked, one hand finding Clover’s belt and gripping tight.

“I wrote it,” the fingers on his hips were almost painful. Qrow loved the desperation in his eyes.

_You want it as much as I do…_

“Which truck?” Qrow asked, lips dipping in for one more kiss.

“Qrow…” Clover huffed, “We really shouldn’t…”

Qrow let one hand slide down the muscled stomach; he let his fingers just brush that impressive bulge, “I want you in my mouth.”

“Second on the left,” Clover gasped as Qrow gave that tantalising length a good, firm squeeze.

Qrow let the man go and strode off, cape fluttering behind him.

“Come on boy scout, if you’re too slow I’ll start without you,” he called out.

It was easy to unlatch the back of the truck, his sweeping eyes couldn’t find anything that looked particularly comfortable but Clover’s ass was _very_ bouncy so that shouldn’t be an issue. Before Qrow had even unclasped the front of his fiddly shirt, warm hands had closed around his waist from behind and pulled him flush against solid wall of cock and muscle.

“Hmmm… I’ve changed my mind… I don’t think we should do this…” Qrow smirked, pressing his ass back and grinding his hips.

“Too late,” Clover breathed in his ear, “I’m all ready now.” His hand tripped lightly down Qrow’s chest and then closed on his cock. Hot lips kissed his neck and Qrow arched his back into the sensation.

When sharp teeth grazed his throat he knew it was definitely time. He turned slowly, brushing past Cloves to close the double doors. He flipped the emergency light switch on the wall and flicked the clasps for his cape. Pulling the swathe of red fabric from his shoulders, he handed it to Clover, “Just in case you need to bite down.”

Clover looked down at the fabric in his hands and before he could respond, Qrow pushed him firmly back into the wall, “Shhhh,” he smirked, “Keep that pretty mouth shut or we could be in trouble.” His hands went to Clover’s belt, popping the buckle with a skilful flick of the wrist. He unhooked Kingfisher under watchful eyes and put it down carefully. With a practised motion he pulled Harbinger from his back. The thing was a little unwieldy to be part of any fun and games.

One firm hand on that strong chest kept Cloves pinned against the cold metal. Qrow pressed into him, desperate kisses taking the place of words. He undid the Ace Ops issue vest and pushed it roughly off Clover’s broad shoulders. Strong hands pulled his top from his waist band and cold fingers traced up his side making him shiver. Clover pulled him in and kissed him again, struggling against Qrow’s dominance. Qrow grasped a fistful of fabric and tugged Clover’s grey singlet up. He stepped back and gave the order,

“Off, soldier boy.”

Clover kept eye contact and lifted the singlet over his head revealing bare skin. It was a tapestry of scars and hot muscle and before he could think, Qrow’s hands were running down that gorgeous flesh. His lips followed, kissing Clover’s collarbone, tasting the salt on his lips as he sunk down, tongue worshipping every curve. Clover’s hands went to his hair, pulling his head back. Teal eyes met his, “Take your shirt off…”

“Shhhh… The cape’s there if you need it,” Qrow smirked, sinking to his knees.

He flicked the button on Clover’s pants and ran his fingers over the taut fabric. He smiled as Clover moaned and pushed into his hand. He slowly drew the zipper down and the hot smell of sex bloomed in the air. It lit him up like a bolt of lightning and his hands became desperate as he the lifted the black fabric over that delicious length.

Clover looked even bigger than he’d felt… and Qrow took a breath through his teeth. He looked up and slid one hand up that solid rise as Clover groaned. He held Clover’s gaze as he took him in his mouth. He hummed and drew his head back to send vibrations shivering all the way to Clove’s toes. He gasped and Qrow took him again, slowly stroking to give him the friction he needed. One hand found that beautiful ass and he dug his fingers in as he pulled Clove’s hips forward. He found a rhythm and revelled in the taste, the heat of his cock, the desperate gasps of breath…

Hands ran through his hair and Cloves pulled him back. He flicked his tongue across the gleaming tip and licked up a few stray drops of moisture.

“You can come in my mouth if you want… I don’t have to stop…” he pumped with one hand, “And if you want a little more…” Qrow used his other hand to pull a bottle of lube from his pocket.

Clover groaned and the sound was like music…

_You’re not the only one that likes a reaction, lucky charm._

Qrow stood slowly, “Take your boots off,” he growled. Clover leaned back and kicked off one shoe and then the other. “Pants,” Qrow nodded. They dropped to the floor.

_Fuck he’s incredible…_

Shoulders wide, powerful thighs… his ass had dimples which made Qrow just drip… now that was an ass you could lose yourself in for days… His chest was raw slabs of muscle and his stomach was so ripped Qrow just wanted to run his cock down it.

“You are so tasty…” Qrow sighed. He took the solid cock in one hand and a fistful of Clover’s hair in the other and pulled him in for a rough kiss. The firm hands started pulling at the clasps on his shirt threatening to tear the fabric as they clawed to reach flesh. He pulled their hips apart just long enough to lift the whole lot up and stepped back, throwing the confusing pile of layers to the ground. He kicked his boots off and sat on the bench seat. Clover knelt between his legs and kissed him deep.

“Now turn around,” Qrow whispered.

“Take your pants off…” Clover rubbed Qrow’s cock through the fabric and bit his lip.

“Not yet, boy scout, I want you to wait for it.”

Cloves smirked and turned, “Like this?” he asked.

“Put your hands on that bench…”

He did what he was told and Qrow stood up. This was what he’d been dreaming of; ever since he found himself face down in the dirt with gravity bolas tight around his wrists. Clover was kneeling, knees on the floor of the vehicle, elbows on the bench. That perfect, dimpled ass was just waiting for him, inviting him… he brushed his eager fingers over his own erection and groaned with it. He coated one hand with lube and knelt between those powerful thighs. Kissing the muscled back, he coated Cloves with oil. He was so hot and slick and heavy… such a nice cock. But this is what he’d been dreaming of…

He slid his hand slowly down between those perfect, round cheeks… tracing lightly around the dark kiss which was so inviting. He reached round Clover’s legs and stroked his cock as he pushed one finger into him. Clover bucked his hips and pushed back, a little gasp of “ _Qrow_ …” escaping his lips.

Qrow pushed in slowly and curled his knuckle as he drew his finger back. Clover arched against him and his cock was already dripping wet. A second finger gave him deep moans but a third got him a whimper. He chased that sweet sound and plunged his hand deep.

“Qrow…. Stop… Oh… Stop…”

“Why?” he asked, slowing and kissing that muscled back.

“I want to come inside you…”

Qrow grinned, now that was a sentiment he could get behind.

“Do you want to come in my mouth? Because I want to fuck you…”

“Oh…” Clover groaned, “Fuck… I haven’t been fucked in so long… I keep meeting guys who like to take it… I…” Qrow squeezed him again and he ground into his palm.

“Do you want it?”

“I want it _so much_ … fuck Qrow…”

“Do you want me to get you off first…?” he scissored his fingers and revelled in the slick heat inside him.

“No… no… _just fuck me_ … Fuck I’ve wanted it for so long…”

Qrow lifted his hand from the dripping cock just long enough to unzip his fly. He loved going in cold… it made the shock of it, the thrill of it just _electric._

He managed to kick off his shoes and rip his pants off one handed and then he sunk his teeth into that perfect ass. _Now this is heaven_ … a few rough bites and then he slowly kissed up Clover’s back. He pulled his fingers from that wet heat and tried not to touch himself, the urge was so great but he knew that the _rush_ was what he craved more than anything.

Pressing his tip into the dark heat, he let Cloves feel him, “You still have the cape?” he breathed.

And when Clover opened his mouth to answer, he thrust in. The rush of it was almost too much, dragging himself in through the aching friction, he saw stars.

“Ye…yes… oh… yes… fucking… thank you…” Clover closed tight around him, rippled muscles pulling him in. He dug his fingernails into Clover’s hips and drew back, loving the low groans of lust spilling from Clover’s lips. If he was starting this loud then they would definitely need a gag.

He watched his cock slide and gave Clover a rough twitch of his hips. Clover moaned louder and pushed his ass to the sky… he really had been wanting it for a long time. Qrow pulled back slowly and dove into the heat. Watching that dimpled ass close over his aching cock he drove in harder, living in the desperate gaps he was wringing from Clover’s lips.

“Oh… Qrow! You're so fucking hard, _fuck_ …”

Qrow grinned and drove in deeper lifting the cape and holding it in front of Clover’s face. “Take it. I’m not going to give you another chance.”

Clover lifted a shaky hand and took it. _That’s my civic duty done…_

Qrow grasped Clover’s hard cock in his hand as he leaned forward and whispered, just loud enough for Clover to hear over his own moans, “I am going to run you through…” he braced his feet and grabbed the bench, fingers working their way between the slats to get maximum leverage.

Clover thrust into his hand, writhing and gasping against the overwhelming friction. His breathing was getting ragged… desperate… and Qrow was more than ready to ride him home. He finally put his whole weight behind his hips and let Clover know what the cape was for.

“ _QROW_ fuck!”

He didn’t give Clover time to muffle his voice, he wanted to hear him _scream_ … he pulled back fast then plunged deep, burying his hips in that perfect ass. Clover clenched around him, gasping as he slammed their bodies together.

Watching that ass take all of him, hearing the whimpers as he hit home… he started to feel the heat building. Starting to swear he pushed harder, there was nothing but the taste of Clover on his lips, the cries in his ears, the blazing heat on his cock…

“You fucking… tease… take it…” he could barely hear himself, Clover was moaning with every hard thrust and he was only getting louder.

Qrow pushed into a deliciously tight angle, slowing his pace, letting the friction build up into an unbearable rush.

“Qrow… please… I’m so close…” Clover gasped.

“ _Come for me_ …”

Qrow pumped Clover once and drove into him up to the hilt. He just let himself go, racing those bucking hips to draw a scream from perfect lips. He heard the sudden rush of breath and thrust hard, gods the heat of him pulling tight, crying out…

Clover rocked beneath him, gasping his name as hot come spilled into Qrow’s hand. Shuddering reeling, thrusting deep he held the bench until his knuckles turned white and hammered them both home. Driving into bliss he could smell the come in the air. He let the heat take him, the friction consume him… Clover’s voice crying out his name was what pushed him over the edge. His whole body thrummed and he huffed desperate curses, each rough thrust pushing him higher as he rode the hot waves all the way to the last jagged breath.

He slowed, hating to let it end… still giddy on the rush of orgasm and hearing Clover’s heavy breathing. He finally withdrew and Cloves turned, his face damp with sweat and mouth turned up in a sultry smirk.

“You were _loud_ Cloves,” Qrow grinned.

Clover’s face fell and Qrow had to stifle the urge to laugh.

“Shit, I was…”

“I did try to warn you,” Qrow shrugged, wrapping his arms around Clover’s shoulders.

“You _bitch_ ,” Clover smiled and kissed him. It was a long, luxurious kiss, like a slow out-breath. Qrow let himself get lost in it… just for one delirious moment.

And he realised that he was still ever so slightly eyes-wide-open, heart-thumping-all-the-way-to-his-feet _stunned_ by the man.

Just _ever so slightly_.

_One last kiss before I let him go._

And he took those lips for his own, tasting the salt of his sweat and looking deep into those teal eyes.

“This is all on you, soldier boy. You were the one coming on to me in the middle of a battle.”

Clover stood up and started to gather his clothes up, “I didn’t come on to you!”

“That flip? The wink?”

“I wink at everyone!”

“You flexed your ass for _three miles_ of tunnels,” Qrow smirked, quite comfortable spread out on the bench in the nude.

Clover chuckled, “I guess I might have done that…” he pulled on his pants and singlet then fiddled with his boots. Qrow made sure his head was at crotch level and just enjoyed the view.

“So uh… you’re not going to get dressed?” Clover asked, finally strapping Kingfisher to his belt again.

“I’ll get dressed when I feel like it,” he grinned, “but you are absolutely going to be the first one out that door.”

“Oh,” Cloves grimaced.

“You were really loud…” Qrow grinned.

“I really was…” Clover sighed.

Qrow looked at him for just long enough to memorise the cute red flush on his cheeks, then he sighed. Playing with Cloves was a lot of fun but he did have that whole Mr Military Perfection show to maintain…

“You know that the ground crew are due for a shift change, yeah?” Qrow said.

Clover looked at him, eyes wide, then checked his scroll, “Oh Qrow, you’re a lifesaver!” he laughed, giddy with relief.

The crew that had probably heard Clover crying out the name of a certain sultry ne’er-do-well were just knocking off. Although they would _absolutely_ tell the incoming crew what had happened, it wouldn’t be quite as bad as having to face people who had actually _heard it._

“Next time use the cape,” Qrow grinned.

“Next time I’m going to make you scream, Hunstman Branwen.”

“Well with your luck I think I should take that as a bet,” Qrow grinned. He liked the idea of screaming. He liked it _a lot._

Clover glanced at his scroll again, “Should be safe-ish…” he grinned, “So… until next time?”

“It’s a date, babe. And sorry about the bite marks in your ass.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Clover gave him one last wink for good luck as he swung open the door, “It was my pleasure.”

As the heavy metal clanged behind him, Qrow chuckled.

_Yeah, pretty sure the whole of Atlas knows that._

\---xxx---


End file.
